


Síró csillagok

by Hullocsillag



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullocsillag/pseuds/Hullocsillag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve-nek hiányzik Bucky, ezért őrültségeket tesz. Aztán újra egymásra találnak..</p><p>Figyelem: OC/Steve, Steve/Bucky. Steve most alul rekedt. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Síró csillagok

Steve akkor vette észre, hogy valami nincs rendben vele, amikor tudatosult benne, hogy túl sokat maszturbál. Most, hogy nem volt mentenivaló amerikai állampolgár, s Bucky is kicsúszott a kezei közül *, csend telepedett köré. Ez a csend azonban a fejében nagy zajjal járt. Gondolatok ezrei jártak eszeveszett tangót a fejében , melyeket csak önkielégítés közben tudott némileg feledni.  
Mindig Buckyra gondolt, miközben teste egyre többet követelt, egyre mohóbban. Eleinte nem kellett más, csak ujjai és tenyere szorítása, hogy teste enyhüljön, agyára pedig jótékony köd boruljon. Aztán egyre messzebbre ment – pornót nézett, játékszereket használt, és minden egyes alkalommal egyre nagyobb szégyen és bűntudat marta a lelkét, mégsem tudta abbahagyni. Szexuális fantáziájának főszereplője, természetesen Bucky volt, különböző pózokban. 

Elképzelte a férfit, ahogy letérdel elé, és kéjesen majszolgatja a tagját, vagy, hogy magáévá teszi őt. A leghatásosabb fantázia azonban az volt, ahogyan elképzelte, hogy Bucky keményen, vadul dugja őt. Ez a gondolat juttatta őt leghamarabb a csúcsra. Úgy tűnt azonban, hogy a játékszerek használata is kevés volt a testének. Használt gésa golyókat, különböző nagyságú vibrátorokat, de ezek is kevésnek bizonyultak. Így elhatározta, hogy lefekszik egy férfival.

Bár Steve hosszú ideje volt a huszonegyedik század aktív részese, agyában a homoszexualitás még mindig piros betűs bűnként villódzott. Emlékeiben felderengett, ahogy a negyvenes években Bucky és ő lélegzetvisszafojtva szeretkeztek a hálószoba padlóján, hogy senki se hallja meg őket. Volt olyan alkalom is, amikor éjnek évadján, munkából hazafelé menet Bucky behúzta őt egy sötét sikátorba, vagy egy ház mögé, és hosszasan, reménytelenül, egymás ajkaiba fúlva csókolóztak; vagy könnyítettek egymáson kézzel, vagy szájjal. Mindezt persze észrevétlenül kellett megtenniük, hiszen, ahogy Buck mondta annak idején:  
\- A kurva rendszer kinyírna minket, ha megtudnák… Csak azért, mert mindketten pasik vagyunk..  
Hihetetlen, hogy hetven év eltelte után, a meleg pároknak már házasságkötéshez is joguk volt. Steve persze tisztában volt mindezzel, de azért ő mégis egy másik rendszerben nőtt fel, és élt sokáig. Ráadásul tudta, hogy amerika egy emberként ítélné el őt, ha megtudnák, hogy a férfiakat szereti. Méghogy Amerika Kapitány, egy ország arca, képviselője, homokos? Még a gondolat is abszurd volt, de sajnos igaz. Neki, Steve Rogersnek azonban voltak vágyai, szükségletei, melyek nem várathattak magukra tovább. 

Farmert, kapucnis pulóvert, baseball sapkát és vastag keretes szemüveget vett fel, hogy ne ismerje fel senki. Szerencsére, a többnapos borosta is sokat takart az arcából, így, kicsit úgy festett, mint egy tiszta ruhában megjelenő, és jó illatú hajléktalan. Nekivágott az éjszakának, és az otthonától távol eső melegbárba vette az útját. 

Szerencséjére a helyiségben kellemes félhomály uralkodott, így senki sem vehette észre, ahogy fülig vörösen leült az egyik, a pulttól legtávolabb eső asztal egyikéhez, és szemlélődni kezdett. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mire vágyott, de érezte, hogy amint megpillantja a megfelelő partnert, azt tudni fogja. Ahhoz képest, hogy kívülről kicsinek tűnt a hely, rengetegen voltak bent. Férfiak és nők, beszélgettek, ittak a pultnál, andalogtak a lassú jazz zenére, vagy gabalyodtak össze egymással. Steve-et felcsigázta a csókolózó férfiak látványa. Épp édes gondolatok hatoltak be az agyába s kezdett volna elmerülni bennük, mikor hirtelen egy törékeny férfi lépett az asztala elé. Kicsit a régi önmagára emlékeztette. A fiú rámosolygott és kihívóan rákönyökölt az asztalra. 

\- Szia. Nem iszunk meg valamit? Én fizetem – Steve elmosolyodott. Vajon hány éves lehet ez a fiú?  
\- Nem fogadhatom el. Viszont én fizetek neked egy italt, ha nem bánod – elindultak hát a pult felé, miközben a fiú csicseregni kezdett.   
\- Új vagy itt? Még nem láttalak. Nagyon helyes pasi vagy. És aranyos is. Ritka párosítás. Biztos mindenki csorgatja a nyálát érted.  
\- Ez nem így van – mosolygott Steve -. Mit kérsz inni?  
\- Whiskyt, tisztán, sok jéggel. – Steve leadta a rendelést, két főre. – Na és,te mit keresel itt? – fordult a fiúhoz végül.  
\- Rosszfiúkat.  
\- Tessék? – Steve azt hitte, hogy rosszul hall.  
\- Te tényleg nem vagy jártas a dolgokban – kuncogott a másik. – Tudod, többféle pasi van. – Steve átnyújtotta az italát neki, és koccintottak. Mindketten kortyoltak. – Vannak jófiúk. Helyes pofival, általában kedvesek. Némelyik azonban nagyon butus. Nézd, ott Greget. Na, ő például tipikus jófiú. Aztán ott vannak a kemények. Ha rájuk nézel is megijedsz tőlük. Kétajtós szekrények, vagy sokat gyúrnak.   
\- Mint például a kidobó? – bökött Steve a fejével az ajtó mellett álló férfira.  
\- Kezded kapizsgálni a dolgot. Vannak olyanok, mint például én. Olyan testalkatúak, mintha még csak fiúk lennének. Törékenyek. Vannak a rosszfiúk, aminek téged néztelek, de rájöttem, hogy te rejtélyes vagy. Őket nem tudod sehova besorolni.   
Ebben a pillanatban lépett be az ajtón egy férfi, Steve pedig nem tudott nem oda nézni. Szinte felfalta a tekintetével. Széles vállak, keskeny csípő, erős karok, letisztult, egyszerű de mégis karakteres arcvonalak. A fiú most abbahagyta a monológját, s odapillantott, ahova Steve bámult. 

\- Á, már értem. Kölyökarc.  
\- Hogy?  
\- Te a kölyökarcú férfiakat szereted. Egyszerre férfiasak és fiúsak. – A fiú reményvesztetten fürkészte Steve arcát. Arcáról lerítt, hogy sajnálja, hogy ez a parti elveszett. – Odamész hozzá, igaz?  
\- Bocsáss meg nekem…  
\- John. Köszönöm az italt. Sok szerencsét.   
\- Sajnálom, John – Steve, le sem véve a tekintetét a másik férfiról, indult el felé, ezt persze a másik is észrevette, s kajánul elvigyorodott.  
BAMM.   
Az a huncut mosoly annyira ismerős volt neki, hogy a szíve kihagyott pár dobbanást. Mikor elég közel került a másikhoz, megszólalt a férfi.  
\- Ó, Drágám, nem kellett volna. Köszönöm – nyúlt Steve italáért, s nagyot kortyolt bele, miközben a szemkontaktust egy pillanatra sem törte meg Steve-vel. Az a szemtelen báj, az a kacér testtartás… - Bocsáss meg. Richard vagyok. És te, szakállmester? – Steve felkacagott. Mintha Tonyt és Buckyt keresztezték volna egymással, s a végeredmény éppen ott állt volna előtte.   
\- A nevem Peter – önkéntelenül is az ajkába harapott, amit a másik észrevett.  
\- Ühümm – Richard arcpirítóan végignézett Steve-en, és kéjesen megnyalta ajkát. – Iszunk még valamit, Pete, vagy egész este itt fogunk álldogálni?   
\- Öö.. Ja, igen, persze. Gyere, meghívlak egy italra. Mit iszol?  
\- Ugyanazt, amit te bébi.

Steve újabb két whiskyt rendelt, majd az italokkal leült Richarddal egy üres asztalhoz. Mikor leültek, Steve gépiesen belekortyolt italába, bár tudta, hogy semmi hatása nem lesz az alkoholnak.   
\- Na és, mit keresel itt? Téged még nem láttalak – kérdezte Richard.  
\- Az igazat megvallva, fogalmam sincs, mit keresek itt. Sosem voltam még ilyen helyen.   
\- Látszik, hogy kissé bizonytalan vagy. Bár tudom, hogy hülyeség, de én szeretnék már lassan letelepedni valaki mellett. – Steve-nek összeszorult a torka. Neki esze ágában sem volt senki mellett letelepedni. Pontosabban, csak egy valaki mellett szeretett volna, de ez a személy valahol a nagyvilágban kószált, és Rogersnek halvány lila fingja sem volt róla, hogy hol. Úgy tűnt, sokáig elgondolkodhatott, hiszen Richard integetni kezdett előtte. – Hahó, cukipofi! Velem vagy még?  
\- Persze – motyogta Steve.   
\- Hűha. Úgy látom, valakinek összetört a szíve. Ki szakított kivel? Esetleg közös megegyezés, de még hiányzik?  
\- Öau.. ez kicsit bonyolult.   
\- Ugyan már Peter, minden bonyolult, erről szól ez a rohadt élet – húzta le whiskyjét Richard, és intett a pultosnak, hogy kér még egyet. – Volt egy pasi az életemben. Úgy gondoltam, na, ő az igazi. A kibaszottul nagy ő. Aztán elmondtam neki, hogy meleg vagyok és az egész kapcsolatunk tönkrement. Azóta nem találok senkit, aki őt.. Helyettesíthetné? Jobb lenne nála? Lassan kezdem azt hinni, hogy velem van a baj. – Az újonnan rendelt whisky is megérkezett. – Na és te?   
Steve vett egy nagy levegőt, mielőtt nekikezdett a történetnek. Nem volt kedve állandóan hazudni, így úgy döntött, hogy nem a teljes sztorit adja elő, illetve itt-ott megváltoztatja.

\- Tudod, régen volt egy nagyon jó barátom. Mindig ott volt, ha kellett, támogatott mindenben, még a szüleim temetésére is eljött. Ő volt.. életem szerelme, ha mondhatom így. Az érzéseinkkel nem volt baj, tudod ő is hasonlóan érzett irántam, azt hiszem. Csak.. el kellett utaznia valahová, és most olyan, mintha nem is léteznék számára.   
\- Jesszus. Mikor váltatok el?  
\- Hét éve.   
\- És azóta nem.. mármint nem voltál pasival?   
\- Nem igazán.   
\- Akkor már jó kanos lehetsz.  
\- Ez nem csak a szexről szól.   
\- Jó, tudom, tudom. Ugyan már, lazíts. Ami elmúlt, az sajnos nem jön vissza többé. – Richard megnyalta ajkát, mielőtt újra kinyitotta a száját. – Nem szeretnél.. felejteni egy kicsit? Csak dugni egy jót, semmivel sem törődve? – Mintha Richard a gondolataiban olvasott volna. De, igen. Ez volt a valódi ok, amiért ő most itt van. Csak lefeküdni egy pasival. Most azonban elfogta a lelkiismeret-furdalás. Helyes valakivel lefeküdni pusztán a testi vágyak kielégülése miatt? Helyes kihasználni valakit, hogy pótolja némileg Buckyt? 

Bucky… Ő vajon lefeküdt már valakivel? Lefeküdne valakivel, ha fordítva lenne minden, ha neki, Steve-nek nem lennének emlékei? Vajon…?

Nem jutott tovább azonban gondolataiban, mert Richard előrehajolt és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Hosszú percekig csókolóztak, Steve pedig azon kapta magát, hogy csak a csókra koncentrál. Mikor elváltak ajkaik, Richard vigyorogva, piros arccal ült vissza a helyére.

\- Na? Nem szeretnél feljönni hozzám? 

 

A két férfi, vadállat módjára esett egymásnak amint felértek a sötét lakásba. Durván csókolóztak, lökték egymást a falhoz, csípőjük pedig az ősi ösztön ritmusát vette fel. Érintéseik is kemények voltak – markolták egymás fenekét, karmolták egymás mellkasát, hátát a póló alatt. A ruhadarabok, úgy tűnt nem szerettek volna lekerülni róluk, legalábbis, amíg nem tisztázódnak bizonyos dolgok. Ki lesz a vadász, és ki az áldozat. 

Bizonytalan, lassú léptekkel haladtak a hálószoba felé, miközben hangosan cuppogtak, sóhajtoztak, vagy nyögtek. A csókjaik durvultak; szívogatták, harapták egymás ajkát; fülét és nyakát. Mikor Richard, Steve nyakát kezdte szívni, az felszisszent és elcsukló hangon nyögte bele a sötét szobába:

\- Dugj meg, keményen Rich… - az említett halkan kuncogni kezdett, majd hirtelen letérdelt a férfi elé, és játszadozni kezdett Steve sliccével. Fogaival lehúzta a cipzárt, majd egy határozott mozdulattal letolta Steve bokájáig a farmert és a boxert. 

Kínzó lassúsággal lehelte be a heréket és a merev tagot, ezzel fokozva a férfi feszültségét. Puszikkal és csókokkal részegítette meg Steve egyre tompább agyát, aki már csak a sajgó makkjára tudott gondolni. Richard azonban még mindig nem volt hajlandó szájba venni se a heréket, se már a pulzáló, szivárgó tagot – ujjbegyeivel finoman tapintotta, szinte csiklandozta Steve büszkeségét. Mikor a szőke egy felismerhetetlen torokhangot adott ki magából, nyalta csak végig a hímvesszőt, amit a másik jóleső sóhaja követett. Ezután a golyókkal játszadozott el, hol csupán nyelve hegyével érintette meg éppencsak az érzékeny bőrt, hol bekapta, hol szívogatta azt. Mikor már eleget kínozta a férfit, csak akkor nyelte tövig az ágaskodó tagot. Steve nagyot nyögött.

\- Édes, atya Úr Isten.. – Richard egy darabig még szívogatta a tagot, majd odaszólt a szőkének.  
\- Sok volt az a hét év, ugye?  
\- Hetvennek éreztem.. – Richard felnevetett, majd folytatta a tag kóstolgatását. Steve egyre szaporábban kapkodott a levegő után; majd hosszú-hosszú percek után eltolta a férfit magától. – Ne… - nyögte két nagy sóhaj között.   
\- Miért?  
\- Mert így el fogok menni… De nem így akarok… - Richard felkapcsolt végre egy kislámpát, amitől erotikus hangulat ereszkedett a szobára.  
\- Vetkőzz meztelenre! – kapta a parancsot Steve. – Jó. Most térdelj le elém, és szopj le! – A szőke minden egyes mozdulata után egyre izgatottabbnak érezte magát, így olyan kéjesen kezdett Richard orális kényeztetéséhez, hogy az már a puszta látványtól felnyögött. – Szóval azt akarod, hogy dugjalak meg keményen? Dolgozz meg érte… - beletúrt a szőke tincsekbe, hogy a csípője felé tolja Steve fejét. – Ezaz bébi, jól csinálod. – A percek kínzó lassúsággal teltek, majd egyszer csak Richard kihúzta a tagját Steve szájából, és mélyen a férfi szemébe nézett.

\- Hogy akarod csinálni? 

\- Olyan keményen, ahogy csak lehet… - ebben a pillanatban, Richard lelökte az ágyra Steve-et, belenyomta a fejét a matracba és semmiféle tágítás nélkül behatolt, amit Steve egy fájdalmas nyögéssel jelzett. Istenem, Bucky, bárcsak te lennél most bennem…   
Richard olyan nagyokat lökött, amilyenekre csak képes volt. Az ágy meghatóan recsegett alattuk, Steve-et pedig egyre jobban idegesítette a hang. Ő maga igyekezett csendes maradni, a másik azonban szinte már kiabálva nyögdécselt. Steve hátranézett Richardra, aki erre azonnal megállt a mozgással.

\- Mi a baj? Alig hallom a hangodat.. Nem élvezed?  
\- De, csak.. Nem mehetnénk le a földre? Idegesít, hogy recseg az ágy. – Úgy tűnik, hogy Richard vette a lapot, mert mikor lefeküdtek a vastag szőnyegre misszionárius pózban és újra mozogni kezdett, ő is próbálta kontrollálni a hangját. Steve nem tehetett róla.. ezek a fránya, régi beidegződések…  
Richard, vad lökései közben, Steve nyakát szívogatta, karmolta a férfi mellkasát; aki hátracsapta a fejét és néma nyögéssel jelezte, hogy tetszik neki a dolog. Aztán Steve, Richard tenyerét a torka felé irányította ás határozottan rátette.   
\- Biztos? – zihálta halkan a férfi.   
\- Tuti.. – sóhajtotta a vágytól részegen a szőke. Richardnak sem kellett több – rászorította tenyerét Steve torkára, úgy folytatta a lökéseit.   
Néhány perc múltán, elkapta a kezét Steve torkáról, és olyan nagyokat lökött, amilyeneket csak tudott. Steve hátracsapta a fejét, és ajkain egy néma Bucky üvöltéssel a tulajdon mellkasáig spriccelt. Érezte, hogy a másik férfi teste is megfeszül, majd meleg folyadék került Steve ánuszába. 

\- Mmm.. Peter..- sóhajtotta Richard; előrehajolt és mélyen megcsókolta a szőkét. Sokáig pihegtek még egymás karjaiban, mikor újra megszólalt a férfi. – Jössz zuhanyozni?

Steve-nek egyszerre maró bűntudata támadt. Kihasznált valakit, saját, önző vágyai miatt; ráadásul megcsalta Buckyt. Tudta, hogy talán butaság amit érzett, mégsem tudta lecsitítani fájó mellkasát.   
\- Menjünk – bólintott. A zuhany alatt figyelte meg igazán a másikat. Sötétbarna haj, szinte fekete kutyaszemek, felfelé görbülő, vékony ajkak, kissé barna bőr; és férfias testalkat.   
\- Jó volt? – kérdezte a másik. Steve elmosolyodott.  
\- Nagyon jó volt. Bár, Buckyhoz képest… - A továbbiakban nem sok szó esett közöttük, s a zuhany után lefeküdtek aludni. 

Steve korán kelt; az volt a terve, hogy angolosan távozik. Már felöltözött és épp hozzáfogott egy rövid cetli megírásához, mikor Richard felé fordult az ágyban és rekedten megszólalt.

\- Ne fáradj.. tudtam, hogy nem fogsz maradni. – Steve fáradtan-sajnálkozva nézett rá.  
\- Bocsáss meg nekem..  
\- Nem tudod őt elengedni, igaz?   
\- Sosem fogom tudni – sötéten meredt maga elé.  
\- Keresd meg. Szerezd meg, ismét.. – Richard az ajkára harapott és huncutul csillogó szemmel nézett Steve-re. – Egy búcsúcsókot azért még kaphatok? – A szőke előrehajolt és gyengéd csókot lehelt Richard ajkaira. – Sok szerencsét, Peter. 

 

 

Steve alig aludt valamit; most, hogy Bucky a kezükre akadt, egy percre sem volt hajlandó a férfi mellől tágítani; csak akkor, amikor már látta, hogy zavarja a jelenléte. Bucky sérült volt, és összezavart – volt, hogy csak ült az ágyán, némán, maga elé meredve, máskor érthetően beszélt, valamilyen akciókról. Csak álmában nyögte néha Steve nevét. 

Hosszú hetek után aztán, mintha egyszerre kitisztult volna a feje. Amikor az alkoholos mámorköd eltűnik az ittas agyáról, és hirtelen minden élesnek és józannak tűnik.

\- Steve. Mit keresek itt? Vagyis, te mit keresel itt? Hol vagyunk? – nézett egyenesen a szőke szemébe, mire annak a szíve nagyot ugrott.  
\- Sam és én hoztunk téged ide, hogy senki se találjon rád. Egy elhagyott raktárépületben vagyunk, és én… vigyázok rád – ült le Bucky mellé Steve. Eddig, ha közelített a férfi felé, az elhúzódott tőle, vagy ellökte magától. Most azonban úgy tűnt, nem akar megmozdulni, és a szemkontaktust sem akarta megtörni. Steve kezdett elpirulni. Nagyon rég nem nézett ilyen sokáig Bucky szemébe. Amikor Steve beszédre nyitotta a száját, Bucky felemelte a mutatóujját, és elfordult a szőkétől. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy riadt vadállat, akit idegen környezetbe vittek. Sokáig csak forgatta a szemét, nézelődött körbe-körbe, tapintotta a fémkezét, majd újra Steve-re nézett.  
\- Nincs meg minden. Vagyis, sok emlékem van, amiket már nagyjából összepuzzleztam magamban, képek, hangok vagy illatok alapján. De sok a sötét folt is. – Nagy levegőt vett, mintha bázisugráshoz készülődne, és ömleni kezdett belőle a szó.  
Elmesélt sok gyermekkori emléket; közös perceket Steve-vel, a fiú szüleinek a temetését; a háborút; hogy Steve megváltozott; és amikor leesett a vonatról… Hirtelen megállt és Steve-re nézett.  
\- Itt már csak halvány foltok vannak… emberek arcai.. halottak.. egy labor. Milyen évet írunk most?  
\- Bucky, nem hiszem, hogy..  
\- Milyen évet írunk most? – Steve összeszorította ajkait, mintha attól félne, hogy a szavak, amelyeket ki fog mondani menten összeroppantják társát.  
\- 2015 – próbálta kifürkészni a másik gondolatait,de úgy tűnt, már nem olyan szoros a kettejük közötti kapocs, mert nem tudta Bucky arckifejezését értelmezni.   
\- Mi a faszom történt eddig? És te.. hogy..? – Steve elmosolyodott. Bucky lassan a régi önmaga.   
\- Hát, igazából én sem nagyon tudom… - Steve elmesélte, hogyan győzte le a nácikat, hogyan zuhant bele a jégbe, hogyan kelt fel.. mi történt, amíg Bucky, valahol a Tél Katonája volt.   
\- És hogy is lettél atomharcos? Kigyúrt állat? Teljesen egészséges.. – Bucky megengedett magának egy halvány mosolyt és Steve-re nézett.

Hosszasan beszélgettek, hiszen hetven évnyi elmaradást kellett behozniuk. Úgy tűnt, Bucky lassan minden emlékét visszanyeri – Steve eltűnődött, vajon a kapcsolatuk pontosságára is emlékszik-e -, bár rémisztő volt, hogy komoly információkat dolgozott fel könnyűszerrel. Túlságosan könnyen. 

\- Szerintem ennyi elég lesz mára, Bucky. Emészd meg a dolgokat – Sam akkor lépett be az ajtón, mikor Steve megsimogatta a másik férfi combját, mire az összerezzent, és ökölbe szorította a fémkarját. – Nyugi Buck. Ő Sam.   
\- Helló. Bucky Barnes – nyújtotta a kezét a férfinak. Sam csak elmosolyodott és kezet fogott vele.  
\- Sam Wilson. Már sokat hallottam rólad. Hoztam enni. Sajtburger és kóla. Van pizza is. Egyetek. 

Miután minden étel és ital elfogyott, Steve most Sam jelenlétében próbálta meginterjúvolni Buckyt, aki most konok hallgatásba merült.   
\- Esküszöm, rengeteget beszéltünk.. – bizonygatta Samnek Steve – Szinte mindenre emlékszik.   
\- Lehet, hogy korai volt neki még sok hír.  
\- Nem is mondtam el neki mindent, majd.. talán holnap –a szőke az ajkába harapott, és Buckyra nézett. Az úgy bámult vissza rá, mintha meg akarta volna fojtani őt egy kanál vízben. – Vagy.. holnapután. Most menjünk aludni. Kérsz valamit Bucky? – az említett csak csóválta a fejét. – Rendben.

Másnap, Sam korán elment , így Steve és Bucky kettesben maradtak.   
\- Tessék. Egyél egy kis szendvicset – nyújtotta az ételt a másik felé Steve. Bucky konoksága úgy tűnik nem múlt el egy éjszaka alatt. – Enned kell valamit.   
\- Te és az a Sam.. mióta vagytok barátok? – Steve-nek végre leesett a tantusz.   
\- Ó, hogy mi? Hát nem olyan régóta, de csak barátok vagyunk..  
\- Ühüm. – Buckyra rá volt írva, hogy még annyi mindent szeretett volna kérdezni, ehelyett azonban csak elvette Steve-től a szendvicset. A szőke hátat fordított, és elindult egy másik helyiségbe, mikor hirtelen érezte a fémkar szorítását a csuklóján. – Ne menj el. – Steve szembefordult Buckyval, és akkor mintha villám csapott volna közéjük.   
Csak álltak némán, egymással szemben, várva valamire, hosszasan néztek egymás szemébe.   
\- Vannak… képek a fejemben – mondta olyan lomhán Bucky, mintha a köd visszaszállt volna a fejére. Ez kicsit meg is rémítette Steve-et, mert közelebb lépett a férfihoz és aggódó képpel meredt rá.  
\- Képek?   
\- Nem tudom… álmok, vagy emlékek-e…  
\- Mik azok a képek, Bucky? – a kérdést úgy tette fel Steve, mintha egy mentális képességeiben korlátozott tízéves állna előtte. Az említett idegesen körültekintett, mintha attól tartana, hogy kihallgatják a beszélgetésüket, majd a szőke szemeibe nézett. Tekintete a kék szemek és a vörös ajkak között cikázott. Bucky megnyalta alsó ajkát, és résnyire nyitotta száját. Ekkor Steve előrehajolt, és megcsókolta őt.   
Hamar elváltak ajkaik, és a szőke, a másik férfi arcát fürkészte. Az, csak egy pillanat erejére lepődött meg; majd megragadta Steve tarkóját, és magához húzta, hogy újabb csókban egyesüljenek ajkaik. Finoman kóstolgatták egymást; mintha még sosem csókolóztak volna. Steve arcán két könnycsepp gördült végig. Mikor véget ért a csók; szorosan magához ölelte a férfit.

\- Ó, Bucky, Istenem annyira hiányoztál… - az említett viszonozta az ölelést.   
\- Egy dolgot sosem tudtak kitörölni az agyamból.. azt, hogy szerettelek. Ott volt ez az érzés bennem, mindig, de.. igazából nem tudtam, kihez kötnek ezek a szálak. De, amikor megláttalak a hídon, már kezdett derengeni valami. – Mélyen belenézett Steve szemébe – szeretlek, Steve!  
\- Bucky, én..  
\- Kuss.. – motyogta a férfi, és újra megcsókolta a szőkét. Steve belemosolygott a csókba. Már-már olyan volt az egész, mint hetven éve. A csók egyre hevesedett, egyre gyorsabban ziháltak, amikor Steve hirtelen kivált a csókból.  
\- Valamit el kell mondanom, Buck… - hadarta Steve, attól félve, hogy az említett újra ráveti magát. – Én… lefeküdtem valakivel pár hónapja. – Bucky olyan arcot vágott, mintha Steve teljes erejéből pofonvágta volna. Hátralépett egyet, és megfogta a bal vállát – mintha attól tartott volna, hogy a fémkarja önálló életre kel, és gyomorszájon veri a szőkét.   
\- Miért? – kérdezte elcsukló hangon Bucky.   
\- Elegem volt mindenből és.. nagyon hiányoztál. Tudom, ez nem mentség, de csak egyszer történt meg. – Bucky hallgatásba burkolózott. Steve eltűnődött, hogy vajon régen hogyan reagált volna a barátja. Többnyire sehogy, mivel akkor a nyeszlett teste miatt senkinek nem kellett volna – nemhogy férfiaknak, és így, nem is csalta volna meg őt.  
\- Értem.   
\- De.. nagyon szeretlek, és végig rád gondoltam… Kérlek, bocsáss meg – araszolt picit közelebb a másikhoz, s az nem mozdult. – Megölelhetlek?   
\- Most.. egy kicsit szeretnék egyedül lenni – motyogta a férfi.   
\- Persze… hogyne.. – Steve csüggedten vonult ki a teremből, ami Bucky lakhelyéül szolgált. Leült a saját ágyára, és csendben átkozta magát, amiért lefeküdt azzal a sráccal. Hogy lehetett ennyire ostoba? A régi Steve sosem tett volna ilyet… Lehet, hogy nem is Bucky, hanem ő változott meg igazán. 

Sam késő este sem tért vissza, így a raktár csendje töretlen maradt. Steve nem tudta, hogy merje-e zaklatni Buckyt, de muszáj volt vele beszélnie. Lassan, de határozottan lépkedett a másik terem felé, majd megköszörülte a torkát, mikor az ajtóhoz ért.   
\- Bucky! Beszélhetnénk egy kicsit? – az említett azonban nem volt sehol. Steve attól tartott, hogy talán a férfi megszökött, de ekkor hátulról megölelte valaki.   
\- Nem akarlak elveszíteni. Megint nem… az rosszabb lenne, mint tíz emlékkitörlés egyszerre.. – a szőke megfordult és mélyen, szenvedélyesen megcsókolta Buckyt. Hogy is felejthette el Bucky ajkainak édes ízét? Amikor először csókolóztak a sötét, csillagos ég alatt egy néptelen parkban.. Steve azt hitte, nem lesz annál jobb éjszakája; persze Bucky segített a statisztikai adatok javításán. Az első szeretkezésük… amikor Steve egyedül volt otthon és Bucky átment hozzá. Annyira ártatlan, annyira gyengéd, és tiszta és mégis bűnös és mocskos.. 

Nem emlékezett pontosan, hogy kerültek le ruháik; a szőke már csak arra eszmélt, hogy meztelenül fekszenek Bucky alvóalkalmatosságán, és halkan cuppogva csókolóztak a telihold fényében fürdő szobában. A hetven évnyi távollét meglátszott mozdulataikon – gyengédség, kacérság.. semmi durva, vagy hirtelen mozdulatot nem tettek. Majdnem órákon keresztül csókolóztak; simogatták, puszilgatták egymást, ott, ahol csak érték a másikat. Végül Bucky, célirányosan egyre lejjebb haladt csókjaival Steve testén.   
\- Annyira gyönyörű vagy Steve… - egy halk sóhaj szakadt ki a szőke tüdejéből, muszáj volt tenyereit ajkára nyomni. Bucky még semmit sem csinált, ő máris teljesen felizgult. Erre csak a férfi volt képes.   
\- Bucky… - az említett kajánul elvigyorodott.   
\- Várod már, hogy a számba vegyem, igaz?  
\- Csókolj meg… - ez a csók sem volt követelőző, vagy durva, s talán Steve éppen ezért követelt egyre többet és többet. Amire valójában szüksége volt, az nem a durva, nyers dugás, hanem az érzéki szeretkezés. Buckyval.   
\- Kicsit zavarban érzem magam, Steve.. – suttogta, alig hallhatóan a férfi fülébe. – Eddig én voltam a nagyobb és az erősebb, így élveztem a vezető szerepet, de most, hogy fordult a kocka..  
\- Mi?  
\- Úgy értem.. furi ez a helyzet. Így, hogy.. más vagy, még nem csináltuk.  
\- Ez rád is érvényes. Tudod, azzal a fémkarral bármikor megölhetnél, ha akarnál, és, mi tagadás.. az hetven éve nem volt ott – Bucky halkan kuncogni kezdett.   
\- Akkor a lényegre térek: alul szeretnél lenni? – Steve fájdalmasan sóhajtott.  
\- Buck, én.. én még mindig annak a gebe srácnak érzem magam, Brooklynból. Van egy testem ami olyan… idegen, mintha nem is én lennék. Mintha egy rohadt nagy maszkot tapasztottak volna hozzám, örökre. Te.. te mindig is a gebe srácot szeretted.. mármint úgy értem, hogy.. te mindig az igazi önmagamat láttad, bár máig sem értem mit találtál olyan vonzónak bennem, és… - Bucky mélyen megcsókolta Steve-t. Mikor elváltak ajkaik, a szőke meglepetten nézett a másiknak a szemébe. A hold fényében az szürkén csillogott.  
\- Megmondjam, mit szerettem a gebe srácban? Hogy mindig önmaga mert lenni. Hogy bármikor képes lett volna megöletni is magát az igazságért és a jóért. Hogy nemeslelkű.. bátor.. jóképű… gyönyörű kék szemekkel.. szőke hajjal – Bucky minden egyes tulajdonság után puszikat nyomott Steve különböző testrészeire; nyakára, ajkára, fülére, vállaira. – Csak te nem vetted soha észre ezeket. Én mindig is felnéztem rád. És ezek közül a tulajdonságok közül – ha jól értelmezem magamat, márpedig jól szoktam – semmi sem változott. Igaz ez, SZŐR?   
\- Szeretlek.. 

Csókjuk közben Bucky kényeztetni kezdte Steve tagját. A szőke édesdeden , halkan nyögdécselt. Bucky egyre lejjebb haladt csókjaival a másik testén.  
\- Emeld meg a csípődet.. – a férfi párnákat pakolt a szőke csípője alá. Enyhe cirógatással a combjain elérte, hogy Steve széjjelebb tárja a lábait. Nyelvével a férfi ánuszát csiklandozta, kényeztette.  
\- Bucky, kérlek… nem tudok tovább várni..  
\- Sshht.. nyugalom. Régen is ilyen szeleburdi voltál. Ami késik, nem múlik. – A férfi most a szőkének a tagját kezdte izgatni, s Steve örömmel konstatálta, hogy a férfi nyelvtudása nem kopott meg az évek során, sőt…   
Végre valahára, Bucky elfoglalta a pozícióját Steve felett, és rövid fészkelődés után a férfi szemébe nézett. – Készen állsz?  
\- Már hetven éve.. – a barna hajú elmosolyodott, majd lassan, de határozottan behatolt. Mindketten halkan sóhajtottak. Steve agya megrészegült. Átölelte karjaival és lábaival a férfit – most, hogy végre újra magában érezte, minden egyes porcikájával tapintani akarta a őt. Bucky lassan mozgott, ügyelve arra, hogy ne bántsa Steve-et.  
\- Bozse moj.. – sóhajtotta Bucky. Steve-et felcsigázta a férfi elcsukló orosz sóhaja. 

Steve számára, mintha megállt volna az idő. Azt kívánta, bárcsak így maradhatnának örökre. Egymás karjaiban, összefonódva, nemcsak testileg, de lelkileg is, végre újra. Ahogy régen. Bár Steve sejtette, hogy semmin sem lesz már ugyanaz, mint régen. Bucky is, és ő is sokat változott; a háború, az agymosások, a szérum.. De ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy ne tudnák egymást ugyanúgy szeretni, mint régen. Mert elfuserált, de sajnos igaz közhely, hogy az emberek mindig megváltoznak. Az igaz szeretet azonban minden túlél. 

Steve úgy érezte, soha nem volt olyan orgazmusa, mint akkor, Buckyval. Egyszerűen tökéletes volt, ahogyan az is, hogy aztán összebújtak, és egymás testét, haját, arcát cirógatták és csendben csókolóztak egy vékony paplan jótékony takarásában. Nem kellett semmit mondaniuk egymásnak, tetteik eleget beszéltek szavaik helyett. Végül aztán elnyomta őket az álom. Reggel Steve arra kelt fel, hogy Bucky már felöltözve ébresztgeti őt.  
\- Kelj fel! Sam bármikor visszaérhet, nem találhat itt téged, mert…  
\- Bucky.. már nem az a világ van, mint hetven évvel ezelőtt. Nem fognak minket megölni, csak mert melegek vagyunk – mondta Steve, bár önmagáról tudta, hogy az átállás nem lesz könnyű, így nagyot nyújtózott, és magára kapta a boxerét és a nadrágját. – Manapság már házasodhatnak is az egyneműek – Bucky arcára olyan kifejezés ült, mintha Steve azt mondta volna neki, hogy soha többé nem akarja őt látni.   
Ebben a pillanatban lépett be Sam, kezeiben szatyorhalmazokkal.

\- Steve! Bucky! Jött egy vendégünk. Hadd mutassam be Scottot.

**Author's Note:**

> *Kicsúszott a kezei közül.. HÖHÖ HÖHÖ HÖHÖ   
> (Sajnálom, ezt nem hagyhattam ki.)


End file.
